Before we were us: The Outcast & The Solider
by Murderbynuns
Summary: A look at what life was like for Cadet Carson & Cadet Tate before they got the Green Ranger & Blue powers. slash Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Tommy & Jason
1. Lost in a sea of emotion

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Before we were us - The Outcast & The Solider

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A look at what life was like for Cadet Carson & Cadet Tate before they got the Green Ranger & Blue powers.

**Chapter Summery: **Where it all started from

**Authors Note:**

**Before we were us - The Outcast & The Solider **

Lost in a sea of emotion

Bridge Cason wasn't your normal, average thirteen year old boy. He was special and unique but very few people could see that most including his parents called him and freak and unnatural. This was how his parent justified the pain, torture and hell they put Bridge through day after day.

Bridge winced in pain once again after one of those day, his mother had taken him to a so called healer in the morning then later that night his father had beaten his 'Gift' out of him. Bridge hated his life and more then once had tried to take his own life but this had only angered his parents more, which earned him more beat because he was 'acting up' or 'attention seeking'.

Bridge had enough and later that night once his injures had settled and his parents where asleep, Bridge grabbed a bag from under his bed and packed it with what little he owned before jumping out the window. Taking off into the night Bridge didn't look back at the hell hole he'd grown up in, he ran for most of the night before collapsing in exhaustion and pain.

When Bridge woke up it was daylight and he wasn't alone, flinching away in fear he heard the stranger chuckle at him.

"Hey don't be afraid? I'm not going to hurt you, can you tell me your name?" asked the stranger with a smile as Bridge nodded.

"Bridge, who are you and where am I?" asked Bridge as the stranger sat down on his bed.

The stranger was a tall man of Asian decent, he wore a grey uniform of some sort with a red stripe down the side and SPD written on it. His once dark hair was going grey and his face was littered with scars.

Bridge was scared but the man seemed unfazed and continued to speak to Bridge without taking his eyes of him.

"I'm Commander Eric Myers and this is the SPD Academy Hospital Ward in New Tec City" said the stranger as he offer Bridge his hand to shake, Bridge took it and noticed the faded gold band on his finger.

"You are married?" asked Bridge as he suddenly felt a wave of sadness come of Eric even though his face never changed.

"But he died, I sorry I shouldn't of asked" said Bridge as he braced himself as if he was about to he hit.

Eric was taken back at both Bridges question then reaction to it and then Bridge's reaction to the answer, suddenly thing fell into place, Bridge being on the streets at night, his injures and his overly shy nature. Bridge had been conditioned under fear to behave and that angered Eric though he kept calm for Bridge.

"He died a hero saving so many, that's were my scars came from, my son Sky and I miss him but we both know that he died doing the job he loved" said Eric proudly as Bridge looked at him.

"you have a son?" asked Bridge as he felt pride coming off Eric.

"yes Schuyler or Sky as he prefers, his other father Wes named him, I was out voted by Wes and Sky's mother" laughed Eric as Bridge still looked puzzled.

"Wes and I met along time ago and vowed that we'd be parents some day. Thanks to Wes's father Wes's was able to become pregnant but our year of fighting as Power Ranger had taken it's toll on Wes's body. He almost died and we lost the baby Sky older sister Faith. Wes was heart broken but a few year later and old friend of ours offered to carry a child that shared both Wes's and Mine's DNA, nine month later Sky was born but unfortunately Sky mother who was a Sliver Guardian at the time was killed in action.

So in her memory Sky was given her last name, after he died I carried on raising Sky" said Eric as Bridge smiled and nodded before doing something Eric didn't see coming Bridge lent forward and hugged Eric.

Eric smiled at the heartfelt gesture and help Bridge settle back down to sleep after he caught the boy yawning, once settled Eric promised to come see Bridge later on and made the doctor aware that unless they were in an SPD uniform and had a reason to be there verified by Cruger himself.

Eric walked with a purpose and he headed to Kruger office pulling his cell from his pocket.

_/Kat Manx/_

_/Kat, Eric meet me in Cruger office now. I think I've found one of you missing kids?/_

_/where?/_

_/SPD Hospital Wing, looks like whoever had him has done a number on the kid. Broken arm, ribs, cracked skull. Not to mention the emotional and mental stuff I just seen. Don't worry I've told them no one without a uniform and clearance from Cruger gets close to him. Myers out/_

_With that Eric banged on Cruger's door and prayed for Bridge's sanity. _


	2. New Friends & Enemies

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Before we were us - The Outcast & The Solider

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A look at what life was like for Cadet Carson & Cadet Tate before they got the Green Ranger & Blue powers.

**Chapter Summery: **Sky & Bridge meet

**Authors Note:**

New Friends & Enemies

Within a few days it was clear to all how powerful Bridge really was and just how little control him had over his gift. Because of this and as a safety precaution for the Academy and Bridge they moved him to a special room that kept out Telepathic thoughts and feeling.

It's seemed that only Commander Myers and Dr Kat Manx could safely enter the room without setting Bridge off into a seizure, so it was quite a shock to all when Bridge had an unusual visitor. Bridge was sat on his bed in the room working on a robot of some kind when he felt he was no longer alone.

"Your Eric's son aren't you?" asked Bridge without looking up, the young man a year or so older then Bridge smiled at the fact that Bridge had called Eric by him name and not rank, very few people did that.

"Yeah I'm Sky, my dad hates calling me Schuyler" said the stranger from the doorway.

"you can come in you don't make my head hurt like the other do" said Bridge with a smile as Sky came into the room then he noticed the stuff on the bed.

"what are you doing asked Sky as he sat on the end corner on the bed.

"Making friends so to speak?" laughed Bridge as Sky looked confused.

"Oh Sorry it's a joke between me and Boom one of the Tec son's he doesn't make my head hurt either, he brought me all this. You see my Gift mean I can't really go near animals let alone people so Boom gave me all this after I broke my radio and put it back together and told me to make a friend" laughed Bridge as he held up what looked like a dogs head.

"His name is RIC it's short for Robotic Interactive Canine, he's going to be my dog if I ever finish him? I keep having these bad headaches and a pass out, Dr Manx says I'm having seizures because my parent made my power worse.

She gave me these cool glove and clothing so I can touch people and go outside but that's not a problem I don't go outside on my own. Too many people think I'm a freak" said Bridge as something snapped in the bit of RIC he was working on.

It bounced out of RIC hit the wall and knocked over the things that were on the shelving about Bridge's bed. Closeting his eyes Bridge waited for the pain of the falling objects but when it didn't come he opened his eyes and was shocked.

"You not a freak just unique and special like me" said Sky as he lower the force filed he's put up to protect them.

"so your like me? How?" asked Bridge as Sky nodded

"Don't know every time I asked Da said I was to young to know and Dad would just grunt and tell me to get on with my homework or my chores, so I gave up asking cool though?" laughed Sky as he raised his shield again making Bridge laughed and squeal before he started a tickle fight with him.

"Cool so I'm not a freak?" asked Bridge as they caught their breath and laid back on the bed.

"nope and if anyone says anything about I'll kick their ass then burry them were only commander Cruger can find them" said Sky as Bridge giggled.

"He's the big blue dog isn't he?"

"yeah he's a Syrian I think? He's an alien basically" said Sky as Bridge cowered slightly

"He growled at me when I tried to pet him, I didn't mean to upset him but I've not seen many people let alone aliens. He doesn't like me now"

Sighed Bridge sadly as Sky felt his heart melt.

"how old are you Bridge?" asked Sky

"fourteen today but it doesn't matter I never got any present, I used to be allowed out into the backyard for the day but then it got to loud in my head and I stopped going outside" sighed Bridge sadly as he laid down on the bed beside Sky.

"Your nice I like you will you be my friend?" asked Bridge

"Always Bridge always" said Sky as he stayed with Bridge until he fell asleep then he left leaving instructions with the doctor to let him know as soon as Bridge was awake.

Sky stormed down the corridors of SPD as his mind was flooded with the things Bridge had said like not having a birthday and his parent causing his seizures, he hit the gym and started pounding the hell out of the bag. It was here sometime later that Cadet Dru Ozma found, Dru was Sky long suffering friend and mentor at two year older then him he'd been there when Sky lost his father.

"come on kid what's on your mind?" asked Dru as Sky just grunted.

"You went to see him didn't you? The kid that your Da's dealing with? I told you not to, for the sake of the goddesses the freak is messed up bad kid" said Dru as Sky stopped and went for Dru.

"hey what was that for?" growled Dru as Sky hit the mat

"He's not a freak Dru he's a 14 year old kid that's been abused and made fun of because he has a gift like me. You might be alien but you can't understand what we've gone though because of our gifts" growled Sky as he got up and went to leave as Dru grabbed his arm.

"Your seventeen kid, he fourteen and not your problem. Watch your back Sky he's a street kid and will turn on you when you least expect it. Give up on him or lose those you call your friends" said Dru as Sky pulled away and walked off.

"BOOM" yelled Sky as he entered the Rec-Room as a young cadet about a year younger then him jumped up.

"Yes sir" stuttered the young man

"With me now" said Sky as the cadent followed him.

"Have I done something wrong sir?" asked Boom

"no Boom Bridge mentioned that you'd been a regular visitor to him?" said Sky as Boom looked nervous

"I know we're not supposed to be he was lonely and I…."

"don't worry Boom I'm the same, did you know it is his birthday today?" asked Sky as Boom shook his head.

"I want to take him out for the day but he's not confident going outside, want to come with us the more friends the better for him?" asked Sky as Boom nodded.

"Good, head to his room, I'm going to get us clearance to take him out with us" said Sky as he nodded and Boom took off while Sky took off to find his Dad.

**--**

Sky found his Dad in Cruger's office along with Commander's Oliver, Scott, Russell and Grayson Sky took a seat as they looked at him.

"What can we do for you Cadet Tate" said Tommy with a smile, having met Wes all those present couldn't be more proud of the young man before them.

"I want permission for Cadet Johnson…Boom" said Sky as they recognised the name

"We wanted to take Bridge out into town" said Sky as they all looked at him

"We don't think that wise with the way he is, we must admit that we weren't aware he's had contact with anyone outside Commander Myers?" asked Commander Cruger.

"With all do respect Sir's how many of you know that Bridge is 14 today?" asked Sky as they all just looked at him

"this is my point Bridge is an outsider to his own race, Boom and me have gotten to know him and we want to show him the world isn't as bad as he thinks. He's still a kid and he need to see life like one not like an adult before his time?" said Sky as he stood his ground, the Commanders smiled at him before looking at Tommy.

"Wes would be proud of you Sky, he stood up for Trip once long ago as you do Bridge now. You have your permission and we'd also like to ask that should we let him into the Academy as we would like that you and Boom would look out for him?" asked Tommy

"we'd be more then happy to, thank you Sirs" said Sky with a smile

"Dismissed Cadet and wish Bridge a happy Birthday from us" said Tommy as Sky took off back to Bridge's room.

"He's so much like Wes, Congratulations Eric you did well with him" said Tommy as he turned to the other who agreed before going back to their meeting.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Before we were us - The Outcast & The Solider

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A look at what life was like for Cadet Carson & Cadet Tate before they got the Green Ranger & Blue powers.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge get's a first look at the real world

**Authors Note:**

Happy Birthday

Bridge clung to Sky for dear life as he worked through the crowed of people, Bridge clutched his head a couple of times but after a few painkillers it went away. Kat's uniform for Bridge was working but it lacked any style after all the Cadet wore uniforms but had their own style in their down time.

Bridge sat watching Sky as he got himself, Boom and Bridge food, Sky wasn't surprised that once Bridge realised it was for him he ate like he'd never seen food before. As the day got on and Bridge started to come out of himself, Sky felt his heart warm as he watched both Bridge and Boom acting like the kids they were.

That was until a commotion broke out Bridge was stood between a Fernovia and the older SPD Rangers, panicking he used his power throwing both side back with great force before taking off in fear.

"BRIDGE" yelled Sky as he searched for his young charge, Boom just shrugged at him before he started looking for him.

**--**

Bridge didn't know how long or how far he'd run, but he didn't care as long as he didn't have to see the disappointment in Sky's eyes because he's used his powers in front of people. He didn't want to get Sky into trouble after Sky had convinced the Commanders to let Sky take him out for his Birthday.

"Hey kid watch where your running?" said something as Bridge ran into it, scared Bridge hit out like he'd seen in a film.

Bridge moved with a skill and grace like nothing anyone had seen before, Sky and Boom caught the tail end of the fight and watched in amazement as a kid without any formal training took out two thugs bigger then him.

"Bridge" yelled Sky before Bridge could take off again, spinning round Bridge's face broke into a smile as he raced over to Sky.

"SKY" yelled Bridge as he hugged Sky tightly

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have used my powers and I didn't want to get you in trouble?" said Bridge at a hundred miles an hour.

"Hey calm down Bridge, your not in trouble though I say don't ever run off like that again and I'm not in trouble ether. I'm going to help you control them though, where'd you learn to fight like that?" asked Sky as Bridge blushed

"I didn't, was I bad?"

"far from it Bridge, I'm going to help you centre yourself a little but I think you need to teach me" laughed Sky as he turned to Boom

"book them two Boom and Piggy take off now or your being brought in too? " growled Sky as a bright orange creature took off.

**--**

Bridge was sat in his room working on RIC with Sky and Boom sat at his side, Eric, Cruger, Kat, Tommy and Jason where stood watching them though the one way mirror into the room.

"He's the strongest of them" said Cruger

"he's also the only one of the nine that had his gifts to survive, and his power seem to be growing each time he feels threatened. Though his Empathic ones seem to grow whenever Sky around?" said Jason as he watched Bridge snuggle up to Sky while he worked on RIC.

"I Believe that Bridge is using Sky to centre his power, since Sky and Boom are the only positive thing in his life so far. He can't be kept in here much longer Commander's he need to learn to interact with other his own age, Sky was right about that?" said Kat

"I agree, I suggest we house him with Sky for the time being. He's a little young to stat but after what was witnessed today he's more then capable. As long as Boom and Sky look after him he should be ok" said Eric as they all looked at him.

"what about Guardianship?" asked Cruger

"His parent have given him over to us, they were a little to happy about doing in" said Kat as growls came from all member.

"I'll take him" said Eric as they all looked at him

"It's only wise too, since he's taken to Sky" said Eric as they all agreed

"Take sometime off and Sky with you and go settle the kid into a normal life" said Tommy with a smile as they bid him a good night.


	4. Feelings Beyond Brotherly Love

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Before we were us - The Outcast & The Solider

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A look at what life was like for Cadet Carson & Cadet Tate before they got the Green Ranger & Blue powers.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge moves into SPD with some help from Sky, Eric & Boom, but not everyone's happy about it.

**Authors Note: **

**WARNING SOME SPOILERS **

I'm going to attempt to explain why Dru leaves and at what point A Squad goes bad, I'm sorry to say there will be some Bridge Bashing. Sky and Dru fall out even though I know they are friends in the epp but I need them to fall out for this.

**A-Squad members**

Red - Charlie

Blue - Thoth

Green - Sarasin

Yellow - Nick

Pink - Jasmine

Feelings Beyond Brotherly Love

Bridge sat on the wall eating his ice cream and giggling at Sky and Eric who were having a father/son row as they tried to fix Eric's SUV, Bridge had been living with Eric and Sky for the last three weeks.

In that time Bridge had come out of himself a lot more and started acting more like a teenage boy his age, though his mind was out of this world. Eric had commented once or twice that his mind rivalled that of Dr William Cranson PhD, ex Blue Ranger or his old friend Trip.

Bridge had been confused so Eric told him the history of the Rangers and about the Silver Guardian eventually he even spoke about Wes, Bridge listened with great interest even asking questions about how Wes and Eric met. That night had ended up dissolving into a night of rolling around the floor laughed at the memories, it had been good for Eric and Sky as well as Bridge.

Now Bridge was listing to the argument that had started because Eric would not let Sky take Bridge back to SPD on the back of his bike, Bridge just watched as they packed the SUV as Eric gave up the argument and Sky got his bike ready.

**--**

Back at SPD Bridge was getting moved into Sky's room, they had gathered quite the crowd. Bridge spent most of the time sat on Sky's bed because the room had been shielded by Sky and Kat for Bridge. Eric, Sky and Boom on the other hand hadn't gotten out of it so easily.

Later on that day Bridge left the others saying he'd go find none replicated food down in the Canteen, Bridge was happily humming to himself when he felt a hand go round him mouth and himself being pulled backwards.

"Don't try and use your power freak by kind can reflect your skill right back at you. You'll never be one of us Freak, I don't see what Sky see in you? I don't see why he'd brake off our relationship for you? You will pay for it and I'm not the only one, I'd watch you back freak?" growled his enemy as he threw Bridge down on the floor and watched him run off, laughing as he ran the stranger was joined by others.

"You have quite the knack for being Evil Dru" laughed a female voice

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, when will you see patients is a virtue, evil comes naturally" laughed Dru as A-Squad came into view.

"We want in on whatever you're planning?" growled the Blue ranger

"Toth down" growled Charlie

"So you want in on my plan? Gruumm could use spies in SPD, all you got to do is keep that overgrown mutt Cruger out of the way while I try to get to the shield, once that's down there's no stopping him?" laughed Dru as they all joined in

"Keep that Freak busy though him being at SPD is bad enough but him and Sky means that they will listen to him, he could blow everything?" said Dru as they nodded.

"You got it the Freak is ours" growled the yellow ranger as Dru nodded and left.

He was heading to the gym when he felt something connect with his jaw, looking up he saw Sky stood over him pure hatred in his eyes.

"What the fuck?" growled Dru

"I know it was you who threaded Bridge, I warned you Dru but I never thought you go so low?" growled Sky as Dru got up in Sky's face.

"I'm not the one having wet dreams about a 14 year old freak? Lets see how far you get when everyone finds out that the son of the great Wes Collins and Eric Myers is in love with a 14 year old Freak?" growled Dru before Sky head butted him.

"Fuck you Dru, I'll see that you get everything you deserve Dru I will?" yelled Sky before he headed back to his room to talk with Eric.

**--**

A week after the incident Sky stood alongside his father and watched as Dru headed for his one way ticket to the Nebula Academy, he was deemed to good a recruit to lose but to much of a danger to Bridge to keep on Earth.

Sky waved him off as he played with the bracelet Dru had once given him as a symbol of his love, now it was only a symbol of Dru's betrayal.


	5. Hurricane Syd

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Before we were us - The Outcast & The Solider

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A look at what life was like for Cadet Carson & Cadet Tate before they got the Green Ranger & Blue powers.

**Chapter Summery: **A certain Pink Hurricane comes to SPD

**Authors Note: **

Hurricane Syd

It had been over a week since Dru had departed, Bridge had spent the whole time ether in Sky's or Boom's room if not in the labs. The whole Academy knew that Bridge was different and that he'd been the reason Dru had been transferred.

Bridge was in the Common Room working on RIC when the doors slid open, Bridge looked up expecting to see Sky or Boom since they were the only one that came near the D Squad Common Room anymore. What he was met by was a young blonde haired woman instead, she was about 16 and oozed popularity.

"Hey cutie I was looking for the D-Squad quarters?" asked the girl with a smile.

"This is it. I'm Bridge, you'll meet Sky and Boom later you'll find most of the other Cadets wont room with us because I'm a freak" sighed Bridge sadly as he dropped his head not seeing the look on the girls face.

"What Gift do you have? Mine is so cool watch" laughed the girl as she took off her gold pendent and gripped tightly in her hand, Bridge watched as her hand turned into solid gold.

"Your like Sky and me……….Look Sky she's like us" said Bridge as he bounced up and down like a four year old as Sky entered the room.

"What can you do?" asked the girl with a smile as Sky came into the room.

"That?" said Sky smugly as he raised his shield.

"Sydney Drew, Syd to my friends"

"Schuyler Tate, Sky to mine" said Sky as he shook Syd's hand

"This is Bridge Carson and you'll meet Martin Johnson, Boom to you and me on account of his habit of blowing things up. He's got close to Bridge's but he's a bit accident prone" laughed Sky as something blew up close by.

"see" said Bridge and Sky together as Syd just smiled at them

"Cool so your dad's are the hero's aren't they?" asked Syd as Sky nodded.

"and what's your Gift Bridge?" asked Syd as they all sat down.

"I'm not sure? Sky?" Bridge asked Sky as he sat between Sky legs and laid back on him.

"he's a level 10 Pyonic conductor, he's got Empathic, Telepath and Telekinetic powers" said Sky as Syd looked shocked.

"even I know that very few survive past level 4 cool" said Syd as Bridge blushed as Sky hugged him.

"Ahhh aren't you two so cute together? It always the cute ones that fall for each other shame?" laughed Syd as Sky spat the dirk he was dinking out all over Bridge.

"SKY!" yelled Bridge as he jumped up and tried to wipe down his uniform.

"Sorry Bridge" Sky said sheepishly

"Go change and I'll clean up here" said Sky as Bridge shrugged and left for their room.

"I'm not his boyfriend" growled Sky to Syd before she could say anything.

"But you'd like him to wouldn't you? Come on you let him sleep on you, cuddle up to you on the couch and anyone can see you like him and he like you so why not go for it?" asked with a shrug as she pretended to look at a random book off the table.

"Syd Bridge isn't like your normal kid" sighed Sky as he sat back down and burred his head in his hands.

"he might have…..and god does he have the body of a hot 14 year old boy but his mind is something else. One minute you could be talking to a super genius that could run rings round you, then the next he's gone back to being that of a scared six year old" said Sky once again with a sigh.

"I'd love to do that, god I'd give anything to be able to take him and love him like that but he's to fragile at the moment he'd freak out" said Sky as Syd sat down.

"You don't know that Sky? I bet he's more scared you'd reject him then you are he'd freak" said Syd as she walked off to find Bridge

Bridge was in the room him and Sky shared, he's stripped down to his boxer shorts and Glove as he was getting ready to shower. Syd walked in at the moment and what she saw made her stomach turn and her skin crawl, Bridge's back was just a mess of old scares and wounds.

"Oh my god Bridge what the hell?" yelled Syd as she ran over and wrapped her arms round Bridge as Sky came in.

"His parents called him inhuman and ungodly, when healers couldn't help him his father beat it out of him. My Da's taken him in after he found him on the streets" said Sky as he hugged Bridge as they sat on the bed together, Syd left them as Bridge started to cry.

"Do you think Syd hates me? You know because I'm a freak?" sniffled Bridge as Sky dried his tears.

"No I think she wants to kill your parents, she's needs to take a number" said Sky as he stroked Bridges cheek with his thumb, they were only inches away.

"if you want to kiss me I won't be upset?" said Bridge as Sky moved forward as they shared their first kiss.

Sky ran his hand down Bridge's Body feeling each and every scar, as they broke the kiss they laid back on the bed. Bridge made himself comfortable on Sky's chest.

"I love you Bridge" said Sky as Bridge tensed.

"don't worry I don't expect you to say it back yet, I just needed you to know someone in this world does" said Sky as he kissed Bridge's head as he relaxed, stroking his hair Sky stayed with him until they had both fallen asleep.

Outside Sky smiled as the two young men that had become her friends before she left them to make up her room, life was a whole lot stranger but a lot more fun.


	6. Valentines Day

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Before we were us - The Outcast & The Solider

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **6/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A look at what life was like for Cadet Carson & Cadet Tate before they got the Green Ranger & Blue powers.

**Chapter Summery: **Valentines day brings it's own brand of fun as Bridge meet a new friend.

**Authors Note: **

Valentines Day

A few days later Cruger sat back against his chair and growled it was time of year, Valentines Day always turned the SPD into a place of madness and stupidity for one day. So as he searched for his painkillers he prepared himself for the madness.

Bridge woke up to Syd sitting on the end of the bed he now shared with Sky, sleeping next to him Sky was out cold. Though they had agreed to keep their relationship quite Sky had told Cruger and Eric, though warily of their relationship due to Bridges age and current situation they approved of it.

Hoping that Sky would bring Bridge out of himself more. Sky was out cold when Bridge snuck out of bed and got dressed before following Syd out into the Common Room.

"As much as I love Re-synthesized food……..NOT sometimes making it yourself is more fun. How long does Mr 'I starch my underwear' sleep for?" asked Syd as Bridge gigged.

"we've got about an hour max" said Bridge as he looked at their room.

"Cool I'll show you something sweet to do as a breakfast and later I'll help you do a nice dinner for two while Sky's out training" said Syd with a sly smile.

"so what do you and Sky like to eat?" asked Syd as she took notes.

"Well I like fruit and Sky likes Pizza and Cheese burgers" said Bridge as he pulled a face.

"Vegetarian?" asked Syd as Bridge blushed and nodded

"That's fine but we will need a few things from town want to come with?" asked Syd as Bridge's face lit up and he agreed.

"Ok now what to cook?" said Syd as they chatted

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sky stared and then woke up alone, seeking out Bridge he found him in the common room with Syd and something else.

"Happy Valentines day Sky" laughed Bridge as he kissed him a plate of Cookies and his card.

"I'm borrowing Bridge for a bit we need to do some shopping" said Syd as she looked at Sky.

"Please Sky? I'm not as bad as I was last time" said Bridge

"Ok but please bring him back in a better state then you've left him now?" asked Sky referring to his flour covered lover that was bouncing round on a sugar high before walking off.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Later that day Syd and Bridge took off into the crowed streets Sky had left instructions for Bridge to take his headache pills if his head started to hurt. Syd watched with a smile understanding what Sky had said about Bridge's personality changes as he jumped round like a five years old.

They were shopping for food when Bridge got distracted slightly, on one of the stalls was a burnt out badge Bridge had seen before.

"How much is that?" asked Bridge feeling glad he wasn't in uniform, he got the feeling if he was the vendor would screw him over on the piece.

"for that useless pieces of junk 10 credits to you" said the vendor as Bridge paid for it and then looked around for Syd, when he couldn't see her he started to panic a bit trying to find her using his power he found a faint trace of her.

Racing towards it with his purchase hugged to his chest, he didn't see the goon stood before him before he slammed into him.

"I'm sorry" said Bridge as he shook himself off as he looked round for the shield

"I'll show you sorry kid" growled the goon as he picked Bridge up by his collar.

"Hey Nicks leave the kid alone will ya, he's done nothing to you. Go raid the dumpsters they've not been emptied yet" said a woman about the same age as Sky as the goon put Bridge down, It grunted and took off as the woman handed something to Bridge.

"this is what you were looking for?" asked the woman as Bridge nodded.

"yeah thanks…."

"My name is Z, what is that?" asked the woman

"I'm Bridge and this is well is stupid but it's the shield of the Time force rangers, only two of these existed. My boyfriends Da has one but his Dad's was presumed burnt up in the explosion that destroyed the clock Towner he lived in. his Dad's dead now so I thought he'd like to have it back? stupid hey?" said Bridge shyly.

"No I think it's sweet, your friends over there I saw you two earlier. I'll see you around kid" said Z before she disappeared into the crowd.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Later that night Sky and Bridge where sat in bed after their meal cooked by Bridge and Syd that Sky had enjoyed, Sky was relaxed when Bridge disappeared and retuned with something wrapped in a red handkerchief.

"this isn't a valentines present or anything Sky, when we were out today I saw this being sold, the vender didn't know what is was and called it junk. I knew what it was important not only to the rangers but to you and Eric too" said Bridge as he gave the handkerchief to him.

Sky opened it and emergently Sky's face fell as he looked down at the small burnt Time Force Shield .

"where did you find this….Bridge I owe you baby I'll pay you back for this…oh I don't know what to say?" said Sky was speechless as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It deserved to be home not on a stall that no one knows what it means, it belongs with you" said Bridge as Sky kissed him as he held the shield close to him.


	7. Wrong moves to make

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Before we were us - The Outcast & The Solider

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **7/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A look at what life was like for Cadet Carson & Cadet Tate before they got the Green Ranger & Blue powers.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge ends up in hospital pushing Sky over the edge

**Authors Note: **

Wrong moves to make

Sky was sat reading alone in the Common Room in had been almost a year since Bridge had joined SPD, it had been a strange but fun ride but Sky would never have changed it for the world. So now that things had calmed down and Bridge was slowly making new friends and becoming the young man he should be Sky was happy.

Bridge wasn't spending as much time as he used to in the Common Room with Syd, Sky or Boom any more. RIC had been finished week earlier but still had a few bugs and even Eric was feeling the loss of the bouncy ball of energy he'd come to love but they all knew this was for the best.

Sky was lost in though as the sudden crow of a cockerel made him laugh.

"Yes RIC I know your there and I'm not going to thrown the ball, go find Bridge you know he still love to play" laughed Sky as RIC mooed then took off leaving him alone again.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Bridge was humming to himself as he bounced down the hall with his bit of toast, feeling happy with himself Bridge was heading to the lab to see Kat and then he was to seek out Sky and convince him to take him to the movies.

He also had a plan about talking Sky into calling Eric so that they could go visit and get away from SPD for a while, lost in his plotting Bridge didn't sense the stranger coming up behind him until it was too late. As the stranger covered him mouth with his hand Bridge bite down hard before stamping down hard on his foot and turning his knee to the strangers groin before running.

But he didn't get far when he was grabbed by a woman he'd seen around, she grabbed him round the middle and put her hand on his head as he started to hurt.

"keep quite brat, your not the only one with powers. Mine might not be as strong as yours but I can make your hurt so much worse" Charlie spat as Bridge stopped struggling.

"Good boy, now you going to come quietly with us for a nice little chat" said Charlie as she gave Bridge a smile that chilled him to the bone.

Bridge nodded slowly as she lead them pass the D-Squad quarters and up the stairs to the roof of the SPD, pulling him over to the edge Charlie stood behind him as the other Ranger's stood ether side of him. Suddenly Bridge had a feeling of dread and pure fear, turning to face Charlie she grabbed him by the collar and held Bridge over the edge.

"Look into my mind kid you'll see what's coming but you wont be around to see it, you stand between us and the total conquest of this unrevised and many others. Gruumm's coming and we'll be at his side as we watch this world fall" laughed Charlie as she let go of Bridge and watched him fall on to a ledge halfway down with a bone crunching thud.

Laughing they left Bridge for dead but they were unaware that a forever fateful and malfunctioning friend of his had been watching them, taking off down the corridors he alerted Sky.


	8. For the love of a friend

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Before we were us - The Outcast & The Solider

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **8/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A look at what life was like for Cadet Carson & Cadet Tate before they got the Green Ranger & Blue powers.

**Chapter Summery: **Sky & Syd are grieving but angry, RIC know something so Boom risks all for his friend

**Authors Note: **

For the love of a friend

Sky was lost as Bridge fought for his life in the Hospital wing, Kat had told them that the fall had broken most of Bridge's bones and shattered his skull. His mind was undamaged with to Kat meant that he knew what was coming long enough to protect it.

Cruger had ordered Boom to look over RIC since he was the only witness but his buggy programming was proving harder then it looked to access. So as the SPD was rocked by this horrendous event Boom spent hour trying to savage RIC's memory without erasing all that Bridge had worked on.

He was all ready to give up when Sky entered the Lab and spooked Boom making him drop his tools accidentally on RIC and started his memory playback. Sky and Boom watched as the images of Charlie and the Rangers looking over the edge with Bridge when he went over.

From were RIC was and without the sound both Sky and Boom knew that they couldn't prove that Charlie had done this on purpose or why she'd done it? All he knew is that the main Ranger team, a team he'd looked up to had been there when Bridge had fallen off the roof.

Boom jumped with fear as Sky smashed one of the computers when he thumped his fist into it.

"They will die for this" growled Sky as Boom refused to argue with this side of Sky that truly scared him.

"BOOM" yelled Sky as Boom jumped

"Yes sir"

"find a way to hurt them and hurt them good I want payback" growled Sky

"What about your father Sky?" asked Boom

"what about him?"

"if you do this you'll be kicked out of SPD, if not charged and contained?" said Boom as Sky shot him a dirty look.

"A-Squad just tried to kill a followed SPD Cadet, my lover or not he didn't deserve it" said Sky with a growl as he stormed out of the lab.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Days passed and Sky's anger only got worse, he avoided A-Squad like the plague and growled every time the shot him a knowing smile. Sky almost snapped when Thoth made a comment about Bridge and how Freaks should learn to fly better, that was the last straw for Sky.

He took one of Booms tool kit and headed down to the launch bay, he soon found the launcher that they often used. Within minutes Sky had done something that he'd never have contemplated before this. Heading back to Bridge's side he waited for his plan to go into action but unfortunately for Sky a rookie team were using it for training.

Sky felt bad as the SPD Cadets were gathered in the command centre and Cruger questioned them all, though the Launcher's crash hadn't caused many injures to the team it was still a dismissible offence.

As Cruger approached Sky seeing as he was the last Cadet on camera to be in the Launcher bay Boom spoke up.

"It was me Commander, Sky was there just to pick up my Tool's. Kat asked me to check over A-Squads Launcher but between my own studies and Patrolling I haven't had a chance to check it over I though I had it taken off the active list?" said Boom with a look at Sky

"Is this true Miss Manx?" asked Cruger as she checked her log

"yes commander I did request it"

"then I'm sorry Cadet Johnson, you are dismissed from the SPD Academy. Pack you things and say your goodbyes. Dismissed Cadets" said Cruger as they all saluted.

Sky's heart felt heavy as he headed back to the Common Room and found Boom packing, he went to talk to him but Boom stopped him.

"Don't Sky I know why you did it and I would have done the same" said Boom as he turned to Sky.

"You're a hero just like you dad and Da, Bridge has the power to be a hell of a Ranger. Make sure he makes it there? Kat's offered me a full time place in the Labs so it's not like I'm going far? Deal with A-Squad Sky but do it with stealth, they will come after him more now.

I'll see you both around sometime" laughed Boom as he shook Sky had and headed out of the Common Room as Sky saluted one of the truest friends he and Bridge had the honour of knowing next to Syd.

"I'll get the fucker for us all one day" said Sky quietly before he headed to his room to change before he headed back to see Bridge.

**THE END (FOR NOW)**

**PART 2 - Now we are us - The Freak & The Ranger**


End file.
